Red & Blue
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Javert recebe uma medalha por seu bom serviço e também um presente, pois o destino achou que já passava da hora dele ganhar o que realmente merecia.


**Título: **Red & Blue  
**Categoria: 1ª Gincana de les mis **[Tarefa] The colors of the world; Slash M/M; Modern!AU; Slavery; Drama, Humor.  
**Advertências: **Menção a violação dos direito humanos; uso descarado do canon (livro); menção a sexo (implícito) e a tentativa de suicídio (implícito).  
**Resumo: **Javert recebe uma medalha por seu bom serviço e também um _presente_, pois o destino achou que já passava da hora dele ganhar o que realmente merecia.  
**N.A:** Eu tive a ideia ao pensar naquela coleção de filmes das cores, baseado na bandeira da França: A liberdade é azul, A igualdade é branca e A fraternidade é vermelha. Só pensei no título, em especial no primeiro, não vi os filmes ainda Apesar que, eu escolhi vermelho na fic me inspirando nas notas de prova que antes a ruim era chamada de nota vermelha e a nota boa era chamada de nota azul, se não me engano. Espero que tenha correspondido ao tema

**Red & Blue**

Javert se dirigiu ao palco quando seu nome foi anunciado, ouvindo as palmas educadas de todos. Não gostava desse tipo de evento pomposo, entretanto, era bom saber que seu trabalho era apreciado. Mesmo assim, já ficaria satisfeito em receber a medalha pelo maior número de prisões na década de seu chefe em seu escritório, usaria o tempo que gastava agora nessa festa numa tarefa mais proveitosa: trabalhar.

Chegando lá, recebeu a medalha, mostrando a caixa de veludo azul-escuro para os outros convidados e recebendo mais aplausos. Quando pensou que podia sair, o Chefe de Polícia o parou, falando no microfone para todos que ele merecia algo a mais por seus serviços tão bem prestados a sociedade, anunciando em seguida que era com muita honra que ele lhe dava a posse de um escravo pessoal. Sob mais aplausos, Javert recebeu o controle pequeno e vermelho, sem poder contestar o assunto.

**~x~x~JV&J~x~x~**

Horas depois Javert andava de um lado para o outro na salinha pequena que lhe indicaram depois de receber o prêmio, evitando olhar para o pequeno objeto vermelho sobre a mesa.

A escravidão fora legalizada com menos dificuldade do que deveria. De tal forma moldaram os argumentos que a decisão parecia não infringir nenhum dos direitos humanos.

Já fazia mais de cem anos, na verdade, dentre os vários problemas referentes a superpopulação e a violência, alguém teve a ideia de repensar as prisões, baseando-se na ineficiência que apresentavam, como estavam cada vez mais lotadas, os números de reincidência nas alturas e os verdadeiros criminosos, os que organizavam os outros e eram inteligentes, estavam livres e mesmo os que foram pegos ainda continuavam fazendo mal mesmo assim. Usando desses argumentos e de uma nova tecnologia, criaram um projeto de escravidão temporária, ao invés de cumprir a pena apenas sendo privado do direito de ir e vir, outros direitos seriam diminuídos. Seriam forçados a trabalhar de acordo com o nível de escolaridade, os com menos iriam para os campos, fazer serviços braçais na agricultura, minas etc; e assim por diante, por exemplo, os que terminaram o ensino médio ou o nível superior serviriam como escravos pessoais, cuidando da casa, sendo secretárias, atendentes de hotel, coisas assim.

Por afinal ele ganhara um desses? Vivia sozinho e era organizado, fazia a faxina por si mesmo (alguns diriam quase obsessivamente, mas o mínimo que se precisa é viver num ambiente limpo, certo?), não precisava de... bem, escravos pessoais também poderiam ser usados para satisfação...pessoal, sexual, que seja... caso concordassem, era o único momento em que podiam expressar sua vontade, na verdade. Todavia, o Chefe falara em um "escravo", no masculino ou será que falava no geral? Afinal, ninguém sabia que Javert era homossexual, não era um assunto que ele simplesmente discutia tão abertamente, até porque não tinha tantos amigos, mesmo em seu trabalho, e os que tinha eram mais "colegas" ou "conhecidos com que trabalhava ou conversava regularmente" do que amigos, para ser sincero.

Enfim, para conter os criminosos, uma coleira foi desenvolvida, sendo produzida em dois modelos. A primeira era vermelha e servia para controlar os escravos, além de informar a localização e ser aberta somente por controle remoto, também podia paralisar alguém por certo período de tempo (para os casos de fuga) e dar choques leves, como se faziam com ratos de laboratório e armas de choque (para quando desobedecessem). Foi difícil no começo, teve erros que foram aos poucos consertados, aperfeiçoando o objeto, tanto que o projeto pode continuar. Depois disso, era preciso lidar com os criminosos em potencial, então uma segunda coleira foi desenvolvida para os cidadãos livres, uma azul-marinho para adultos e azul-claro para crianças (essa última sem o sistema de choque e com o controle nas mãos dos pais ou guardião legal). Houve toda uma propaganda de como era benéfica para a segurança das pessoas honestas, já que policiais poderiam paralisar alguém quando estivesse cometendo um crime, assim como possuía um comando de voz e manual para chamar a polícia.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Javert parou.

-Pronto, Inspetor, me perdoe a demora, você sabe como esses eventos são...

-Tudo bem, senhor, é sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar...

-Ah, você quer ver seu "prêmio extra", não é? Aposto que está curioso.

-Sim, eu quero saber por que ganhei algo assim...

-Ahn? Eu já disse, você merece! Tem feito um serviço tão bom e eu olhei sua ficha, você nunca tirou férias! Sabe que isso não é permitido? E sim, eu sei que fez um acordo comigo, mas eu estive pensando ao ver que ganhava essa medalha pela segunda vez, isso não é muito justo! E nem saudável! Não se pode apenas trabalhar sem nunca se divertir...

-Eu entendo seus motivos, senhor, mas... não compreendo o que um escravo tem a ver com isso...

-Oh você sabe bem como um escravo pessoal pode ser bem útil para diversão...-o Chefe de Polícia ergueu uma sobrancelha significativa e seu tom de voz era sugestivo, mas isso sumiu quando ele continuou -...com ele cuidando da casa, você pode descansar! Pode dormir mais, o que quiser... não precisa mais se preocupar...

-Eu realmente não acho que isso é necessário...ainda mais um escravo, senhor, um criminoso...

-Deixa eu falar um detalhes antes que continue, Inspetor, esse não é um criminoso qualquer. Eu o escolhi especialmente para você. Aliás, você já o conhece, já o prendeu duas vezes... na primeira, ele cumpriu com trabalho braçal, um nível quase nulo de educação... tanto que tentou fugir várias vezes, aumentando sua sentença e, na última vez, foi você quem o recapturou, deve se lembrar, pois, o padre Myriel interferiu, logo depois que o prisioneiro terminou o primeiro serviço que era construir uma igreja, lembra agora, não é? O padre pediu para que ele fosse aceito em um dos serviços criados por ele para aperfeiçoar os escravos? Lembro que você discordara, mas o juiz aceitou, então... oh, quando eu vi os resultados, sabia que ele era o presente certo para você, Javert! Foi impressionante, ele saiu de um ranking inferior e subiu tanto que agora pode ser um escravo pessoal! Não é incrível?

Javert acenou em concordância, lembrando-se do que ele falava. O Chefe de Polícia ergueu uma mão para o que o outro o esperasse e foi ate a porta, abrindo-a e chamando alguém lá, depois voltou e disse:

-Então, deixa eu lhe apresentar, esse é o Prisioneiro número 24601. –ele indicou a porta com uma mão e Javert seguiu a direção indicada com o olhar.

Ele sentiu seu queixo cair um pouco e piscou algumas vezes para confirmar que via direito. O homem a sua frente em nada lembrava o jovem sujo e bruto de tempos atrás, não tinha mais a barba e fora-lhe permitido deixar o cabelo crescer, apesar de não muito, e este apresentava agora um tom grisalho. Os olhos, que antes eram sombrios e intensos como o de um animal, agora irradiavam calmos... eles sempre tiveram essa cor e brilho?

O Chefe precisou chamá-lo duas vezes até conseguir sua atenção, Javert também percebeu que prendera o fôlego e precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para manter a compostura.

-I-isso... é muito gentil, senhor, mas...

-Ora, nada de "mas" Inspetor. Eu sou ótimo em dar presentes, nunca tive nenhum devolvido, o senhor não quer acabar com meu recorde, quer? –o Chefe de Polícia olhou severamente para o outro. Javert sorriu forçado e olhou para Jean, parecendo entrever um sorriso nele por um segundo.

-Claro que não senhor...

-Ótimo! Agora vá, leve logo seu presente ou será que eu vou ter que desembrulhá-lo para você antes?-Javert arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas corarem antes do outro começar a rir. –Brincadeira, meu amigo, você precisa mesmo relaxar! –ele riu mais e Javert sentiu uma veia em sua testar pulsando, respirou fundo para se conter e apenas fingiu dar uma risada. Do outro lado, podia jurar que Jean estava rindo silenciosamente, não, tinha certeza, o miserável!

-Adeus, senhor. –ele recebeu o controle das mãos de seu chefe.

-Adeus, Inspetor, divirta-se! –o homem riu mais, acenando com uma mão em despedida.

-Você, me siga.- Javert falou ao passar pelo prisioneiro, ouvindo os passos dele em seguida atrás de si.

**+-+~~~JV~~+-+~~J~~+-+**

-Normalmente...-Javert disse com esforço, carregando um colchão ao entrar no próprio quarto -...se fosse qualquer outro escravo, eu colocaria no quarto de empregada que eu uso como depósito...e trancava lá pela noite... –ele posicionou o colchão no espaço do chão do lado direito do quarto -...mas você, eu não esqueci da sua força...você pode derrubar a porta ou quebrar a janela...então você vai ficar aqui, onde eu posso vigiar...eu não esqueci que você já fugiu várias vezes, até porque eu te peguei duas vezes...

-Poderia ser três contando com agora...-Jean disse com um leve sorriso, vendo o outro franzir o cenho para ele -... e eu fugi, sim, antes, mas fugi como um cachorro foge ao ver a porta da rua aberta, sem saber que se for para a rua pode ser atropelado... além do que falta apenas um ano para terminar minha sentença, por que eu arriscaria ter que cumprir mais anos fugindo?

Javert piscou, impressionado pela eloquência e sensatez do criminoso.

-Eu peço perdão, eu falei sem pedir permissão.

-Fale a vontade.- Javert viu-se dizendo alguns segundos depois. E como para explicar seu motivo disse, apesar que, ele era o livre ali, não precisava dar satisfações a um escravo-...eu não quero ter de ficar dando permissão a toda hora.

-Entendido, senhor. Agradeço a gentileza. Se me permite concordar, eu também acho uma perda de tempo.

Javert ergueu umas sobrancelha apenas, fingindo não ver o sorriso no rosto do escravo.

**/*-*/+-+/JV/+-+/*-***

Na manhã seguinte, ambos se encontravam no meio da sala, Javert começou:

-Geralmente eu vou para a delegacia mesmo quando não estou de serviço, para fazer relatórios ou então conferir se a análise de alguma evidência ficou pronta, mas hoje eu vou tirar o dia para lhe explicar qual será seu serviço durante sua **estadia** aqui... se quiser eu tenho papel, é melhor anotar o que vou dizer...

-Eu tenho uma boa memória...senhor.- Jean sorriu, observando melhor o cômodo em que estavam.

Javert revirou os olhos e começou a explicar detalhadamente como queria cada coisa e como se limpava cada canto, depois deixou o outro demonstrar se entendera mesmo.

Em duas horas, Jean terminou o serviço que Javert fazia em três e depois ainda convenceu o policial a deixar-lhe fazer o almoço:

-Se desconfia de mim... bem, é claro que desconfia, enfim, pode me fazer provar toda a comida antes e de forma aleatória e também pode observar enquanto cozinho para ter certeza que não envenenei nada.

Javert concordou apenas porque havia lógica na frase do outro, não por estar curioso a respeito dos dotes culinários do criminoso. Ficou surpreso, mesmo que não demonstrasse ao experimentar, admitindo para si mesmo que era bem melhor do que as comidas prontas que comia antes. Foi assim que o escravo passou a fazer seu almoço todo dia, além do cuidado com a casa.

Entretanto, levou dois meses antes de Javert poder realmente relaxar de novo, diminuindo as medidas preventivas e sua vigilância constante, e mais um mês para entrar em sua própria casa sem segurar sua arma.

Nos três meses seguintes, a tensão ainda existia, quase num clima de Guerra Fria, em que um lado sabia ser possível um ataque iminente do outro a qualquer hora, todavia, Jean tinha consciência que não era um ameaça e nem pretendia ser uma para o policial e usou de toda sua calma e paciência para mostrar isso.

Em seis meses, as conversas se tornaram mais longas e até pessoais algumas vezes. Javert parecia mais e mais relaxado, no quinto mês, por exemplo, se deu conta que via o prisioneiro como amigo e já até o chamava pelo nome, apesar de não em público, nas raras vezes em que saíam de casa para fazer compras, pois, como Jean –ai estava ele usando o nome, começou assim, em pensamentos- mesmo argumentara, ele era quem cozinhava e precisava comprar os ingredientes certos. Era mal visto fazer algo assim, um azul não devia se dirigir de forma tão íntima a um vermelho, como as pessoas chamavam, achando que não usar a palavra "escravo" mudava muito, talvez só aliviava a consciência delas, quem sabe.

Javert sempre fora sozinho e independente, para alguém como ele ter deixado o outro, um criminoso, ainda mais, se tornar tão importante... tão especial para ele, alguém que ansiava ver o dia todo, em que _pensava_ o dia todo...

Talvez fosse apenas pelo apelo de não ter de voltar mais para uma casa vazia.

Passou os próximos três meses acreditando que era mesmo só isso.

**JV&J***-***JV&J**

Era contra a lei ter relações sexuais _de forma passiva_ com um escravo.

Javert havia infringido a lei. Nove meses depois da chegada de Jean.

Não soube precisar bem como aconteceu, bem, sabia sim, porém ainda era difícil acreditar que fizera mesmo aquilo, que cedera tão fácil. Não podia mentir, não para si principalmente e dizer que não fora consensual quando fora mais do que isso, quando se deu conta de que queria isso _já a algum tempo._

Javert havia se machucado em serviço, nada muito sério, mas isso o forçou a ficar em casa, de repouso. Primeiro passou poucos dias no hospital, com Jean do lado o tempo todo, mas não suportava aquele local. Em casa, Jean cuidou dele, mesmo sob protestos, trocando os curativos do ferimento no ombro e ajudando-o a se vestir quando necessário.

Javert nunca tivera alguém cuidando dele e não era nem algo requerido de seus serviços como escravo, nenhuma ordem fora dada para que Jean fizesse aquilo.

Quando ficou melhor, ele perguntou o motivo do outro ter cuidado dele e então aconteceu...

O décimo segundo mês chegou rápido demais e, com ele o dia em que a sentença de Jean chegava ao fim. Ele teria de sair bem cedo, antes mesmo de Javert chegar do trabalho, portanto não poderiam se falar. Nos dias anteriores também decidiram não tocar no assunto, tudo que Jean disse era que no dia, estaria de volta mais ou menos na hora do almoço.

Ele estaria de _volta_.

Então onde ele estava? Já passara há muito tempo a hora do almoço...

Javert respirou com dificuldade, os olhos nunca deixando o relógio.

**.-. &J.-.-.**

Jean entrou em casa, chamando pelo outro, o silêncio que encontrou era opressivo. Engoliu em seco, indo de cômodo em cômodo, procurando.

Conseguiu enfim respirar aliviado ao encontrar Javert sentado encolhido no chão do próprio quarto, os vidros azuis da janela lançavam a luz do sol nesse tom sobre a pele clara, era como se uma fina camada de gelo a cobrisse.

Aproximou-se devagar, tocando o joelho do mais novo com a ponta dos dedos. Ele ergueu o olhar, mas parecia não vê-lo, os olhos opacos e sem o brilho de sempre.

-Ei, eu estou aqui... desculpe a demora, eu não sabia que demorava tanto... olha, eu sou livre agora...- ele mostrou a coleira azul –...eu estou aqui...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Javert e este abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos onde mexia com um frasco nervosamente.

Jean pegou o objeto com facilidade, vendo que era um frasco de comprimidos e por um momento temeu o pior, abrindo-o e suspirando aliviado ao ver que estava cheio.

-Você não tem outro frasco desse, tem? Você não tomou nenhum comprimido, tomou?

Javert acenou em negativa, com a cabeça e Jean o envolveu em seus braços, pressionando-o contra seu peito num abraço apertado, acalmando-o quando os soluços de choro começaram, balançando o corpo todo do outro.

-Calma, calma, eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui...eu sempre vou estar aqui...-ele disse, tentando acalmar o outro.

-Mas...- ele limpou a garganta, entretanto pouco ajudou, pois sua voz ainda estava embargada. -...mas agora... –ele pareceu lembrar do que ele dissera antes -...agora você é livre para ir.

-Eu também sou livre para ficar... se você assim quiser...

Javert apenas conseguiu acenar com a cabeça em afirmativa, novas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. Jean o beijou, rápido e intenso, para assegurar o outro que aquilo estava acontecendo e ele estava ali mesmo, depois disso, voltou a abraçá-lo, aninhando-o em seu peito.

**The end.**


End file.
